Anime Cross 2000
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: Summary right! Well lets see here... Where's my page with the... DAMNIT! ::whips around glaring:: DUO! GIVE ME BACK MY SUMMARY PAGE! ::merry laughter meets her ears and the enraged author takes off after the culpret:: Y'wanna know? Click and read! DUUOOO!


  
  


**Anime Cross 2000**   
By: Anime Redneck & Kii   
1-16-04 ~ 1-19-04   
@--}---- * ----{--@

  
  
Warnings:. PWP.. TWT.. Yaoi.. Goofy shit.. Humored violence.. OOC's... ::looks around, checks with everyone listed and nods:: We're pretty sure that covers 'em all!   
  
Summary:. Summary? What Summary?? MAHAHAHA! ::crackles evilly grinning:: There IS no summary! Whatever we think up, goes. ::slow smirk:: Be afraid... Be _Very_ Afraid... hehehee   
.   
  


~*~ @ ~*~   
**Chapter I:**. **Introductions**   
~*~ . ~*~

  
    

"La li hooo~Oh shit!!"

    

"Great… just great…" a voice from the room's other side muttered watching the newest edition waltz into the room.

    

"What are we doing? Building a damn peanut gallery?"

    

Someone trying to stifle one sarcastic retort, couldn't keep his mouth from opening on another; "If you're in it, I think that's a sure shot."

    

"Oh bite me Darsh!" the female glared ominously.

    

"Ohh an invitation…" Darsh's voice purred as he moved closer, still far enough away not to be able to touch the young lady by reaching an arm out, "Where shall I make the young sweet happy?"

    

"In Under World would be nice."

    

They're newest member winced chuckling, "Ouch!"

    

"What IS he doing here? Do we really have to have him here?"

    

Smirking, another male by the last one shook his head, "It's not really your choice Toots."

    

"Oh shut UP!" Sighing, knowing it was going to do absolutly no good whatsoever to speak to these morons, the young woman turned looking all around her. "Well at least, can I have someone from MY lands? Honestly! This is over stated mutiny!"

    

"We'd have to be on a ship for that to happen."

    

Such a simple observation; such drastic and color draining realizations... One - she got seasick and Two - it would be SO very easy for they're location to change quickly from the wooded lands they were now in, the storming, rain pouring skies to water all around them… This was something she did NOT cherish the thought of… and hoped would not happen.

    

"Good marrow everyone."

    

"Oh goddamn it!"

    

"Pardon me?"

    

"Oh trust me" the woman glared, "I would, but you see, I didn't invite you!"

    

From watching the steadily enlarging group, one young man straddling a chair and leaning against the back of it, noticed that some people knew one another, and some didn't. It was overly obvious that the woman with silvery-blonde hair knew this dude with the dark hair, and wasn't the least bit happy to be seeing him.

    

It was all funny as hell to him.

    

"But, I thought you…?"

    

"NO! Not you!" Kami help her, please!

    

"Why don't you both shut up, na no da!" grunted the same gruff voice from earlier after the hyper ones introduction into the newly named "Peanut Gallery".

    

Everyone stopped. Or rather, it seemed that everyone stopped… more likely they just stopped breathing for a moment while moving around, but for one person, she did stop dead in her tracks; eyes widening in shocked alarm.

    

"Did…" shaking her head, "Did V… Vegita no Oji just say… 'na no da'??"

    

"Hn. What of it?" Wasn't a bad phrase if you asked him… like Hell he'd admit it though.

    

Rearing up on her toes closer to the man (as much she could from across the room without moving) she shouted, "YOU DON'T SAY IT!!! YOU JUST DON'T!" Glaring Heaven ward the woman scowled, "He doesn't say 'na no da'!" Expecting some sort of answer she got none. Was she surprised? No, of course not! The only answer she received (if you could call it that) was the clouds parting, the rain stopping for a heartbeated span, sun shinning through brightly, the birds sang… then it all at once went back to thunder, lightening and pouring rain.

    

"Oh Jesuz Christ!"

    

"…of Latterday Saints!" a happy voice chirped from across the room. "Airn't you Japanese? I didn't think that was your religion" his head tipped curiously to the side, tail of hair following.

    

"Damnit Duo, you're not helping anything!"

    

"Was he supposed to?" a new voice chimed in coldly from the entrance.

    

"Oh son of a…" voice trailing off, only bits and pieces of cursing in several languages catching the others attention while the woman bound from one side of the moderate living room to the other; pieces like "I'm surrounded by fucking morons" and others such as, "even those stuck up snots were better then being stuck here." All to the amusement of her living room mates.

    

Suddenly a voice broke the silence with a long wail of, "Waaahhhh! I'm hungry!"

    

"What else is new?" Vegita snorted getting up and leaning back against a tarry-gray wall, "You're always hungry."

    

"Saa… So? I'm hungry."

    

Duo smirked causing the silvery-blonde to grin as well, "He needs a shirt saying 'Feed Me'."

    

"Be nice Duo" wagging her finger grin turning to smirk, her mood finally hitting something better then it was, Usagi giggled.

    

"Be nice?" the American questioned, "My dear woman, I am!"

    

"I'm kinda hungry too…" a meek voice piped up from beside a stunningly cold looking man with blonde hair. "When are we going to eat?"

    

Sigh. "I have ab-so-frickin'-lutly no idea! And on that note" Darsh glared around, sexy smirk on his lips, "Why the hell are we all gathered here anyways?"

    

No one had an answer, of course.

    

Blank, yet curious stares, met his own. Some practically _glowed_ with irritation at being taking from they're respective homes (home worlds) to be thrown into one dinky little house with twenty other people just for… some damn reason they didn't know a spit lick about, but dearly wished to have given to them.

    

The assembled group dealt with this stress in different ways.

    

One man in the back corner now known as Vegita no Oji was kicking and punching the air while another man stood close to him intently watching. This young man (hard to tell his actual age) watched with eyes of an hawk, coal black; hair the deepest black topped his chiseled face spiking in all directions cutely; his frame was squared off, very big very… alright lets face it people he looked like a damn muscle block! Arms, chest, legs… all decked with smooth bulging muscles. He looked like he could kick anyone's ass in the room in under a minute… The only one appearing to give him any fight at all being the man he watched; who was nearly a foot shorter then he.

    

Then there was the emotional young woman with silver-blonde hair, a nicely "fresh" look as many had commented on earlier upon her arrival into the "Peanut Gallery". She's slim, petite, long legs and graceful arms. Her face is like that of a cherub's - until she throws a menacing glare your way! How one person looking so… angelic, and can turn the next minute and be a half spawn from Hell is unknown to our current living room residents, but it has happened! She's got deep crystal sapphire gems set into her baby lined face, a cute upturned nose and bangs that frame her face, meeting in the middle above the strange softly gold glowing crescent moon, to make a heart shape.

    

This young lady we know as Usagi; the very same as the Tsuki no Hime… Perhaps this is she… perhaps not; we don't know. She takes the frustration of waiting to figure out why she's there very well (after snapping several times at a brown headed boy) by reading a book and speaking quietly to a blonde headed man beside her.

    

"Give that back please!"

    

The snapping man to the black haired boy wearing a straw hat frowns. He looks like a pansy; a sissy man. His face of sharp curves, strong chin, almost looks feminine from afar; those cold stormy blue orbs staring out, observing and taking note of the people around him. His legs seem longer then normal, almost making him look like a Taltos… his chest broad and wide, muscled, almost dwarfing his head size (especially with the sweater he chose to wear this day).

    

All in all he was not a bad looking man, had women around casting stares the whole way he walked to this house; but he was who he was nonetheless. His name? Mamoru. His occupation? Only Selene knows! To pass his waiting time comfortably, he's chosen - like the silvery haired woman - to read a book… This of course comes between stealing it back from the straw hat wearing kid who kept stealing it from him thinking it was food.

    

"Saa… I'm hunnnggrryyyy!"

    

"My book isn't food!"

    

"Itai…" the little man rubbed his hurt head glaring lightly.

    

The poor young man being hit on the head was stuck with this grump to pick on - Well that's not totally true, he had many more people to pick on while being stuck in the small room, but for some reason, he liked picking on Mamoru the best. He had wide eyes making one wonder if they might not pop out, big Cheshire cat grin and a cute round face containing it all. Hair of midnight topped his head being hidden by a yellow straw hat, obviously this hat held a great deal of importance to the young man. His stature was not really short, and not tall; caught somewhere between the two, he wore a red sleeveless button up shirt laying over blue jean cut offs, adorning his feet were simple straw sandals.

    

"FOOD!!" his eyes widened in hopeful happiness, "Food! Food! Food!"

    

Looking up at the cry deep blue orbs sparkled, "Oh Luffy… is that all you think about?"

    

And the young man answered with the only way he could, and still seem innocently sweet, "Food!!" his hands making grabbing motions in the air, wanting…

    

"No Luffy! It's my Twinkie!" Usagi watched little Luffy's face fall, his head dipping slightly, and a small whimper leaving his pouting lips. "Oh for the love of… Fine! Here, take it!"

    

Snapping his head up, mouth pulling back into that well-known grin Luffy cried out "Sugoi!!" his right arm in longing; swiveling across the room, over and by peoples heads, snatched up the sweet treat and swiftly retracted - mercifully without hitting a single soul! The treat was gone as soon as his hand reached his body. "YUM!"

    

Seeing as how this was a majorly diverse crowd, many having quirks of their own… No one commented on the extending arm; they looked completely flabbergasted, but not one spoke. It was probably for the best… Luffy would spend hours weaving of the tale of just _how_ he had become the great 'Rubber Man'.

    

"Whoa shit!" Well. Almost no one commented on it. "Did you see that dudes arm like… WOOO! Right out there!"

    

Glancing up from her book in annoyance, mouth in a tight line seriously wondering if beating the braided boy over his head would cause damage she'd regret later; Usagi sighed. "Duo. Go find some thing to play with, before I do something unthinkable to your person."

    

"Oh would ya?" violet eyes lit up, "I bet it's not as good as what I could think to do with you babe!"

    

@_@ "Hentai!" *_whap_*

    

"Hey, hey, hey!!" scratching his abused head the young lad known now as Duo frowned, "But you started it!"

    

"I meant as in 'beating the crap out of you'; NOT feeling you up asswipe!"

    

"Soorraaa!" Damn woman… Duo would never understand them. That's why he swung the other direction. It was rather safer that way. He knew and understood men; could deal with them. Women were just too damned… emotional! Switching moods and slipping double meanings into what they say… Tricky little things…

    

Silently the braided boy got up and moved three seats away from the beautiful but shifty mooded woman. All the while purposefully ignoring the snickering coming from the two wild black haired men sparring on the other side of the room. Duo really didn't want to see the laughter in they're eyes… If he did, he'd be forced to turn right back around and tease Usagi some more… But then that might mean his life… And however foolish his comrades said he was… Duo Maxwell had a _perfectly_ fine sense of self-preservation.

    

Duo Maxwell, the boy of twenty who claimed he was Shinigami. This claim has neither been proved nor disproved. With all the battles he's been in, the close calls shouted at him; he's lived. One would be very curious to see if his self-proclaimed title were true; yet none stupid enough to try and actually find out. His lively sparkling violet gems he had for eyes glinted with something else, some unknown thing holding a great deal of age in them… It was wise to not find out.

    

Most appealing aspect of the lad was his fascinatingly long, thigh length fiery chestnut braid, and his dark half. Dark half? Yes, most people think this when they see the cheery lad. How could someone like he have a darker self? It's a mystery, one that draw people to him like a flame, only getting burned if they piss him off. A good way to do that is to hurt the ones he loves; or desecrate something held dear to him. His angled cheek bones, sharp chin, cute upturned nose and shaggy bangs give him a aged child look, bright happy… However one look into those mysterious violet orbs and you know; there's much more to this one young man then his happy go lucky attitude and sexy looks. And you'd be right.

    

"What the hell is his problem?" This of course was grunted. It was the only language the man knew… well, besides Saiyago and English… but his version of English was special, it was more like, the English Grunt.

    

Why was he grunting? This man of so much power and muscle… possible because another man of many muscles was currently staring at he and his mate's little sparring session, wanting in on the action. The sparring action that was, he had a mate of his own back home and Yohko would be none to pleased to hear of any little exploits. He in return normally wouldn't give a flying fuck and do that which he wanted. But… there was this person he was very attached to (in every sense of the word where it counted) and she, amazingly (given her small size), was the only person who could reign in this mighty man's temper and tame his wild side.

    

She was also the only person this man feared.

    

Darksnyder, aka Darsh to his closest friends; was eyeing the two males before him, the only two who looked like they could put up a worthy fight lasting more then five minutes. In fact, they were the only two in the whole damn room he gave a glance to; the others were puny weaklings, especially the one who smelled of roses.

    

Darksnyder stood at 6'7", weighted around 240; pure muscle. White hair shinned in the rooms lighting down to his rear, thick black brows crested over stunning summer azure eyes; his jaw bones showed in a smooth sharp downward curve, his chin pointed yet softly curved, his lips full. Darksnyder's neck protruded liberally on each side due to his gained muscle (much like that of the two Saiyajin's), his shoulders spread broadly outwards, arms tapering off into large (and somehow remaining to look a bit slender with all the muscles) capable limbs, his chest to waist portrayed the perfect wide 'V', waist to muscled legs… He was sure the heart stopper, pity he was already taken.

    

"Mind if I cut in?" Though the real training he wanted couldn't be held in a house; Yohko would kill him if he tried! He could damn well fist fight for a while; anything was better then nothing.

    

Kakarotto watched this bulky man and smiled his wide Son grin. Eyes sweeping the room, settling back on his mate, he nodded. This man was the only one that could keep up with them (maybe), definitely give them a good run for they're money, but there wasn't any way Kakarotto could see going all out with him; he didn't want to harm anyone.

    

"Sure!"

    

Vegita glared, "Kakarotto!"

    

"What Vegita? Come on, he's the only one that could keep up with us and you know it. 'Sides, I know you like to fight new people!"

    

Giving a helpless shake of his head, never being one to hide his wants from his mate. The Saiyajin no Oji nodded to the large human. He would spar with this man, if only to see where his level lied.

    

"~_Like a shooting star, Across the midnight sky. Wherever you are you're gonna see me fly!_~" Duo danced to the other side of the room, having gotten bored just sitting and waiting, so, being the lively American lad he was - popped in a CD and started his own little jam session. "~_Like a shooting star across the midnight sky! Wherever you are you're gonna see me flllyyyy!! So hiiigh...!!_~"

    

"Shut _up_ Duo... or I swear to Ares, I will Kick start your midnight flight myself!" growled a voice near him. Duo ignored it.

    

"~_Where were you to hold my hand? Do the things we had planned. Yes, I need you by my side, when things go crazy_…~" He didn't hear anyone telling him to stop singing, nope, not at all. In fact, his cutely shelled ears believed the blonde man was asking for more. Certainly if it wasn't he, then it was the cute red head cuddled up to him!

    

Duo was never one to let his fans down. "~_I just need to know you care, Guarantee that you'll be there. When I wake up in the night, Will you be my guiding light?_~"

    

"You know," Usagi murmured to herself, looking over the top of her book smirking, "he's not half bad." Couldn't beat Rei-chan, that girl had a voice on her like you wouldn't believe. It'd be amusing to watch each of 'em in a contest though… A contest to see who could hit the highest note… Absently returning to her book, the young Tsuki no Hime wondered, if someone would have to give a good kick to the American's 'family jewels' to achieve such a note as that?

    

"~_I don't care how far. I'll take a plane tonight. Just tell me where you are, And everything's gonna be alright!_~"

    

"Duo…" came the growl from beside the little redheaded man causing him to turn to his lover. Such a temper this one had! And body, he snickered quietly, watching how his Yuki's eyes narrowed more then they already were at the bouncing braided man.

    

People were sitting and wondering just how old that braid wielding boy was, 12 or 18? It was funny because, as many of his friends knew; no matter his age, Duo would always be a kid at heart. This is what struck the small redheaded man about him… for he was the same way.

    

At age twenty twenty-three Shendou Shuichi was a man trapped in a kids body. Normally he supposed it would be the other way around, but for him, his body seemed to stop at around eighteen, deciding that was close enough for what he should look like. Not that Shuichi minded at all. No way! It was cool to be that age… but it did have its drawl backs… Like be carded for everything! Even when his Yuki was with him! It was really sad… Saa… not much he could do about that.

    

His hair was a deep cherry red with 'cute' pinkish highlights, sometimes a light mahogany color depending on the light he was under. Beautifully shinning large blue-violet eyes gave him his Innocent appeal; smooth cheeks, small rounded chin and a impish little nose. He was lithe of muscle and bones, more bones then muscle. He was a singer, had no real need to be strong and freightingly large as the three men across the room from him… Well unless ASK sent someone after him again but he had his Yuki to save him!! His wonderful knight in shinning silk and cotton!

    

Shuichi giggled as Duo made another pass in front of them, Yuki's hand half-heartedly reaching out to grab the boy. "I'll help you fly to the moon if you don't damn well shut up!" Normally he wasn't like this. Fine he was, but not this bad. He could control himself better then this! But that damn singing, coupled with waiting on… whatever the hell they were here for, was sorely trying his ever-loving last nerve.

    

"~_Like a shooting star. Across the midnight sky... Gonna fly… Just to be with you tonight… Like a shooting star… Across the midnight sky… Gonna fly… Just to be with you tonight!_~"

    

"Saa… Yuki! He's really good!"

    

Yuki Eiri, novel writer (and half hearted song writer when annoyed enough) was twenty-eight and living what many saw as the 'high life' until a bundled mass of loud laughter and talking a mile a minute, dropped into his lap - other wise known as Shendou Shuichi. From then on, life had its ups and downs… Yuki found himself kicking the small man from his apartment more times then he'd care to remember; something always annoying him… drawing out that cold blank face.

    

Nevertheless, the blonde could not deny his love for the smaller lad. It made his life somehow more worth living. He'd never had a real reason before, he supposed Shuichi had found him for that purpose, maybe… or possibly it was his own dumb luck and curse? feh. He didn't know and really didn't give a damn at this point - they were stuck with each other and dealing with it.

    

Yuki stood nearly a foot taller then his lover, had golden blonde hair hanging any which way it pleased; falling into his lion like golden eyes stylishly. Smooth cut jaw lines led to his pointed chin, full lips usually kept in a neat frown settled below his slight turned nose. An eloquent neck led to slender shoulders wide with hard years growth, trailed down to lithe arms, handsomely toned chest to waist, then finally his long legs.

    

Eiri Yuki was a man anyone could love, and did, but so very few were granted such a chance; whether it was due to his cold indifferent nature or his lack of wanting. Then how was it that a young boy of sixteen at the time, was able to win over his seeming cold heart and soul? Ah, who knows? Persistence and Caring sure go a long way. If anyone ever tells you differently… you just tell them to mosy on over and talk to Yuki and his little lover Shuichi, they'll set them straight… heh So to speak.

    

"Good. You like him so much" aiming a slight glare at his love, Yuki breathed in a drag from his cigarette and exhaled, "I'll send you with him!" standing to leave the room in annoyance. It was known, as it always would be, that Shuichi wouldn't take his anger to heart… Yuki merely had problems that crept up on him at times… This was one of them. The pounding music, the stress of waiting… he could feel his body start to revolt… starting with a migraine…

    

Throwing a smile to the braided man, having stopped singing long enough to listen to them, Shuichi stood to comfort his blonde devil. Geez he couldn't complain though! Why the hell were they here! They had things that needed to be done! What about Hiro and Tohma? They weren't going to be too happy about this. Kami he didn't even want to _think_ about what Ryuichi would do to them once they were back… whenever that was going to be.

    

Carrying on, the little lens moving around the room, stopping at the far corner where four people stood. A redheaded boy and a blue-gray haired boy stood facing one another, glaring. A silver haired girl and blonde-headed boy slightly older then she, stood to the side whispering and watching them, occasionally looking back to the rest of the room, taking stalk of what was going on.

    

Neither knew exactly at what point the redhead stealthy made his way into the room, they weren't sure they wanted to know really. It didn't matter after all, right? They were all there for the same thing (they supposed), so they'd have to meet them some point in time.

    

It was freaky though. The redhead moved with fluid motions, as if it took no thought to know where he was going or what he did, his hair was a blood red, shinny under the light - scary… For some reason that hair reminded the blonde headed boy of flowing blood… though he couldn't point out why. Nevertheless, he'd kept his eye locked on the younger one with the funny deal on his back, and umbrella opened as he walked across the room, slowly closing the Japanese item, and leaned back against a wall.

    

There is where he stayed; even as a slightly taller (perhaps older) boy of 5'5" walked in glaring at everyone as if he knew they all were just _waiting_ for a chance to attack him! Yeah, right, whatever! He was freaky too; no one wanted to get close to him. Apparently though, the blue-gray haired teen didn't care much for the others and decided walking over to glare at the redhead was a good idea because… Well that's what they've been doing for the past fifteen minutes. Amazing really, neither had moved, nor blinked… so being the curious little runt that he was, the blonde haired lad threw out an arm, hand latching onto the pale tanned wrist of the girl next to him, and wondered over to watch silently - well near silently, they kept whispering back and forth.

    

"Hey, Bikky! What's that deal around the taller dude's head?" the blonde girl hissed to her friend, hand down by her waist, finger pointing to the center of the baby blue lent color man's head.

    

Eyes tracing from the finger, to forehead then aback to the pointing finger again; the boy known as 'Bikky' had to drudge him mind back from the tropical thoughts swimming in his young mind, to the matter at hand. Thus, the odd looking teenager standing beside the scary red headed brother.

    

He didn't know what the deal was with this dork… The dude was standing there decked in like, medieval type armor with a modern… what was the word he was looking for…? Bondage? Yea! Medieval armor with a bondage twist! heh Dee would kill him if those thoughts ever came to the open. Anyway! The dude had light blue (almost like the color lent is when you mix with and blue together) hair and unnatural red eyes that just _glared_ into your soul.

    

Bikky shuddered. This little man was so not right.

    

What his dear sweet pea was tryin' to pull his drifting attention to, was the shinning metal in the middle of the guys forehead. It was almost like them tiara thingies girls wore who won pageants and whatnot, but it was thicker and upside down, the pointy part aimed at his nose that looked like it should be pointed upwards cutely (if he'd be damned to call another guy that!) but someone had smooched it in. Bikky shrugged. It was silver, a nice silver - you knew it was real - with a pentagon shaped sapphire stone and a silver inlet of something in the middle of the sapphire.

    

"I don't know…" Bikky whispered back, eyes darting to each teen and back again, "Maybe he likes drag or something and that's the only part he's showing of it?"

    

The dude was skinny, and Bikky meant skinny! Those shoulder pad armor deals didn't do to hide how thin he was… it wasn't sickly or anything, but coupled with such pale skin and them damn eyes… Well, lets just say the blonde headed boy had more sense then to really get close to that one. His face was slim, curved, no real sharp edges like the other guys in the room. Slender neck, slight shoulders - nothing broad but you could pick out the strength he welded; pretty fit and toned body from chest down with slightly long legs. Now Bikky didn't judge anyone, not really, but this guy either had mental issues or something 'cause that whole leather getup was just weirding him out. Even Dee didn't pull shit like that outta the closet! There was even a long sword strapped to his waist!

    

"Can we say fra-eck-y?" the girl giggled smirking, nudging her friend.

    

"Carol! Shut the hell up he'll hear ya!!" Glaring at his blonde girl Bikky held back his sigh.

    

"Oh stuff an old ball holder in it will ya kid? He ain't doin' shit but starin' at turnip top over there. Yesh" sighing Carol, let her silver hair hang covering her eyes while the twin emerald gems take in the redheaded man. It was hard to tell with those serious looks if he was a kid near fourteen or a mere whip of ten… Guess it didn't much with how he glared at everyone… even closed his eyes and dismissed the lent-haired man beside him, giving up the stare down. Cold. He didn't care about anything, she could tell it in his eyes; they were blank.

    

Hair, blood red, short pointed bangs didn't even reach where his eyebrows should've been. Moderately thick black ink outlines his eyes, all around, the pale tainted green orbs hidden behind equally black lids. His was cute, round like any little kids should be, small little chin poking out. Carl had the distinct impression that should she or anyone else call this boy "cute" they'd die… painfully, from either physical damage, or the kids glares. Short Stuff stood about 4'6", lithe body, slight muscled - you could tell he didn't use them much, but could take down anyone had he to; black shirt over what looked to her like netting covering his arms, black pants adorned his legs. There was a white sash crossing from right shoulder under his left side and tied at the waist… the oddest thing though… the odded thing about him had to be that damn huge… _Thing_ on his back. What the hell was that anyways? Wasn't it heavy? Sure looked that way.

    

Chocking on the suggested stuffing Bikky blinked wide eyes at his girl. "Like hell!" he exclaimed shaking his head. Stuffing someone jock strap in his mouth… Not in fifty fucking millennia! Staring into wide 'innocent' green eyes shielded by silver hair; he wondered not for the first time if any real young lady should be talkin' like that. Probably not… but then if Carol didn't talk like that, she wouldn't be his girl!

    

She sure was a beauty though! Silver hair, stunning green eyes, a body to die for! Yosh! Curves in all the right places, an attitude to kick ass with and well… well that was pretty much his Carol… 'bout the only broad he knew that could tame him and match him. Yep.

    

What was up with reddie here, he wondered. Waiting around for whatever the fuck was supposed to happen was sure boring as hell, and that brother just stood there, eyes closed like he owned the world. What the hell was that mark on his forehead anywyas? Mind made up, the blonde headed, dark skinned Bikky started sneaking his way over.

    

Catching the movement, warmth leaving her side, Carol looked up from the floor quickly. "Bikky! You ass get back here!" That blue-eyed hunk was seriously going to get into some trouble if he didn't rewind and back the hell up over here! Carol watched, eyes worried as her boyfriend inched closer to the unnamed kid with mischief gleaming in his eyes. His blonde hair hanging into his eyes, dark skin shadowed kindy; hand reaching up ready to poke at the red tattoo over Reds left eye.

    

Eyes snapping open feeling the presence slowly creeping up on him he quickly summoned his sand picturing what he wanted in his mind and smirked as it tightly encased the boys throat lifting him up from the ground. No one, Ever, Touches him. Jade green eyes seemed to glow as they burned into sapphire blues.

    

"H-hey… le-lemme g-go!"

    

"Shit! Bikky you ass!" wanting to rush forward and retrieve the stupid jerk her boyfriend was, and stuck between liking her life the way it was, Carol stayed put chewing on her thumb nail nervously.

    

Kami… Heaving a sigh, ready to beat the hell out of the stubbornly hyper American even if it did leave damage, azure eyes speckled silver snapped from her book to the braided idiot only to see him staring, mouth agap at something else. Or rather, at someone else… that quiet redheaded kid she met years ago… chocking the living hell out of the blonde boy she had seen necking with the silver haired girl minutes before… Sigh. Why did kids never act they're age? Or in the very least behave when they're mothers weren't around? Why was she always the one playing Peacemaker!?

    

The last thought had her hands twitching to go after a certain braided tail. Getting up from her seat with a muffled grunt, marking and closing her book as she went, Usagi locked eyes with deadly focused pale greens. In fact… she just might.

    

Vegita stopped the three-way spar between his mate and the semi-strong (for a human) Darksnyder idiot; to watch as the blondly-silver haired woman raised from her seat, eyes trained on the short brat across the way. Never to admit it, but Vegita was curious as to what she planned on doing in this situation; the brat had a good hold on blondies neck.

    

They watched, amused, as Usagi walked (more like stalked) towards the fighting blonde and strangling redhead, dipped a little pulling off the band from Duo's braid ignoring his indigent cry; cocked it on her index finger, over her thumb and aimed. The band soared through the air only to be stopped when a wall of sand rushed up and out of the gourd on the boys back. Turning slowly the red headed boy glared at the woman.

    

"Gaara, leave him alone!!" Usagi snapped glaring right back at the menacing look shot at her. Slowly Gaara released the sand allowing the boy to drop as he scuttled back from them both hand massaging his throat. She didn't give a damn. She'd face him and die if that's what it took, but damnit she was trying to read over there! She couldn't read with Gaara causing trouble and trying to kill someone; didn't work that way.

    

"………"

    

"I give up" turning to shuffle back to her place sighing, she didn't notice everyone's eyes split between her and Gaara. How could someone so… innocent looking command a little kid so evil looking? Maybe he wasn't evil though… maybe he was just misunderstood and needed a hug. Feh. A hug no one in this room was going to be giving to him… today anyway… Maybe… Perhaps… Or not.

    

"Hou yeah! That's a babe right there!"

    

"Stuff it monkey ass!"

    

"Hey! I'll have you know my ass is perfectly fine thank-you-very-much!"

    

Someone in a far corner snorted, "That way you stare at it in the mirror every chance you get?"

    

Turning red, the American could come up with no retort.

    

"Alright people listen up!" a ladies voice called, drawing everyone's attention from the newest action towards the front of the room. "I'm sure you're all quite curious as to what you're here for, correct?"

    

"Well no shit Sherlock!"

    

"We're just waiting to see if snow really can 'rain' from inside out, y'know?" another smartass called out smirking.

    

"This isn't Weight Watchers is it?"

    

Sweat drop. "Erm… No. No it isn't…" Who the hell picked these people?? "Listen, I'm sure you've already had a chance to meet everyone… If not, allow me to introduce them." Starting left to right the lady in a navy blue short Sailor's suit started off, "Yuki Eiri, Shendou Shuichi… Gaara, Bikky, Carol… Duo Maxwell, Chiba Mamoru…" and purposefully ignored his playfully (though dead serious she could tell) rant of _"Don't pair me up with a PANSY!!"_ and continued on, "…Tsukino Usagi, Vegita, Kakarotto… Monkey D. Luffy, Darksnyder… Dilandau…" looking up from her notes to the person entering last, she smiled, "And one last minute entrée, Relena Dorlin."

    

Smiling sweetly she swept the room with one hand, "Everyone, meet everyone else. Now, you're all introduced. For the better part of everything… I'm going to tell you exactly why you're all here, alright?"

    

"YES! Finally we'll know why Hades has sentenced us here!"

    

Chortling in amusement the lady smirked, "Not quite; but close."

    

"Huh?" Duo and Bikky blinked not understanding. Well, the general populace didn't quite catch the ball of meaning the announcer lady threw out; but covered it well. Only the younger ones let they're perplexity show.

    

"Explain woman!"

    

"Temper my good Sir." Badass actin', pain in the ass, muscle bound… _Control!_ Shaking her head quickly ridding the thoughts, the lady smiled almost evilly. "Well now, I'm going to tell you why you're all collected and here today." A pause. "You've been selected to take part in a televised program of different nations (or worlds, take your pick), to see how well we can live with one another."

    

"Oh you have _got_ to be shitting me!!" There was no way in Hell she was living with these idiots!

    

Darksnyder's face fell. "Excuse me?"

    

The woman up front smiled sweetly a strange tick in her cheek muscle "As I was saying you have all been picked to see how well you can live together and we will be taping the daily interactions between all of you."

    

"Shit. What the hell do you want to tape us for?" muscled arm swept the crowd, "You've got brains, ditzes and strong holds. We know what we can do, what we like and don't like. I. Don't like living with people I don't know. They'll all chase after me on the third day! Damnit I already have a mate and she'd kick my ass if I brought any others home!" Darsh exclaimed, getting some of the gathered stifling chuckles.

    

"This isn't a dating show Mr. Snyder. WE are not asking you to have any romantic relationships with anyone here we just want to see how you interact." the woman stated simply as if he was a child.

    

Damnit to hell she's taking that fucking tone with me! Even the Great Priest Geo doesn't dare use that tone with me! Darsh mentally shook his head and grinned. "Excellent. I don't like the choices I have here anyways."

    

Usagi took personal offence to this statement and flushed with controlled anger. Vegita on the other hand, laughed slapping his mate on the back. He could get to like this Darksnyder idiot.

    

"Get on with it Woman! How long is this stupid waste of time going to take?"

    

The woman turned an icy glare on (whoever said that) and cleared her throat. "Since you all seem to be so impatient then I suggest we go to the airport. There are vans outside waiting for you so if you would please follow me..." She trailed of as she spun on heal and started out the door.

    

"Wait! Hold up one damn minute here!" The plane wasn't going to leave without them, not if this was a show and they chartered a private one it wasn't. "Where in the Sam Hell are we going now? Isn't the show here?"

    

"Hai. I was under the impression we would be staying here...?" Usagi asked, eyes slightly wider then normal with surprise, book forgotten in her lap.

    

Turning back around a slow smile spread across the woman's lips, the glasses on her face slipping down to the end of her nose as she peered around the room. "Oh... I'm sorry. I guess I forgot to tell you. You're all are going to Hell."

    

And with that the woman left.

  
~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~ * ~oOo~   
  
'   
WHOOOWEE! Alrighty then! That's it for the first and opening chapter to _Anime Cross 2000_!! ^__^ How'd ya like it? We dearly hope y'all enjoyed it. Me most of all since it was my crazy idea and Sis here decided to be my partner in crime! MAHAHAHA! ~_^ Please do a really big favor and Review! Let us know how ya liked it and whatever thoughts you've got on it. I wanna hear what y'all think!!   
  
I'm gonna say this now, so no one can say I didn't warn y'all of it before... I _don't_ know how fast the updated postings on this thing will be, alright? It's just a really goofy idea I came up with - just all humor/humor/yaoi type thing. I'll do it as it comes to me... and RP it when Sis is off work and has time to play. Okies? So please don't get upset if we don't have a new chapter out every week. We'll try (I'll try since it's my bunny) to get it out as soon as I can. I just hope y'all enjoy it when it does come out! ^_^   
  
Take care and have fun Minna! Thanks for reading and please review to let us know how it goes!   
  
Keep it kickin'! .~. Anime Redneck and her Partner in Crime ~ Kii   
  
.   
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
**AC2 Disclaimer**:.. We don't own _Gundam Wing_.. We surely don't own _Sailor Moon_.. We've got a peice, but it's not _One Peice_... _FAKE_ can be many things, but sure the Hell isn't ours... _Gravitation_ ain't ours, so like planets to the sun; leave us alone! Tsuki's been called one, can be one, but _Bastard_ isn't hers.. We've got all kinds of balls, but _Dragon Ball Z_ ain't one we own.. _Naruto_ sounds cool but ain't ours or old school's.. We've all had plenty of Visions, but _Vision of Escaflowne_ isn't one of ours.   
  
.....Last but not least. Any songs appearing herein we might be able to sing (good or bad) but sure as the Underworld's hot - Don't own. So happy reading (please review) and many thanks for not sueing the poor authors!! ^_^   
  



End file.
